Scooby Doo and the Grimwood Girls
by Blood Brandy
Summary: After defeating the Witches Ghost, Shaggy and Scooby run into an old friend. A collaborative work.
1. FangTastic to See You

**This is a little assembly of things cooked up by Myself, DhampyrX2, Meinos Kaen and Kamen Rider Leonite. To my knowledge, none of us own the rights to Scooby Doo, any of the movies or spinoffs, heck, we don't even own a box of Scooby Snacks. No Idea when updates would be because we seem to sorta be making this up as we go in a slightly disjointed way. It just seemed so good, we had to share it. Each bit is preceded by the name of it's writer.**

**P.S. I'll be posting links to pics of older Phanty, Sibella and Winnie in my profile. Let's go…**

**Scooby Doo and the Grimwood Girls**

**Prologue (DhampyrX2)**

Dracula seethed as that idiot Vanna-pira explained how Shaggy could regain his human form and leave his cadre of monsters. He had been so close! Now where was he going to get a werewolf for his annual race? There was no way this day could get any worse.

"Hello _father,_" a sultry voice hissed from behind Dracula.

_I stand corrected. It can always get worse,_ Dracula thought as he turned to see the pale lavender complexion of his daughter, Sibella. "Sibella, darling, it's wonderful to see you. What has you home from Grimwood so early?" the vampire king asked with a poorly applied attempt at innocence.

"Save it, Mr. D. Pops ratted you out about what you did to Coach almost immediately," chimed in Sibella's schoolmate Winnie, who also happened to be the Wolf-man's daughter.

Dracula grimaced as he looked over at the monsters in the immediate area and saw Frankenstein's daughter Elsa scolding her parents as the Mummy's little girl Tanis looked like she was about to cry as she asked her father why he had hurt her favorite former teacher? This was definitely not good.

"You know, Daddy, I didn't think you could sink any lower than picking up that airhead after mother left you, but it seems I was wrong. Attacking Coach Rodgers? Making him into a werewolf without his permission? What were you thinking?" Sibella demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shaggy was the best choice. He was aware of the monster world and could adapt. And he was a trained race car driver already. It was a perfect solution," Dracula defended weakly.

"Perfect if he wanted to be here maybe," Sibella snapped. "And don't think you can go back on your deal now that you've let him go, either. If you so much as scratch him you'll be dealing with Mother and I both," Sibella hissed before shifting into her purple bat form so she could try to catch up with Shaggy and Scooby. God knew she had a ton of apologizing to do to the man for her father's mid-afterlife crisis stupidity.

Drag races and floozies… how had the Dracula name sunk so low?

"As much as I like the thought of Coach being more like me this was really low, Mr D," Winnie chimed in with a shake of her head before leaving to follow her friend.

Meanwhile, a certain blue ghost girl by the name of Phantasma, Phanny to he friends, was practicing her invisibility as she checked out this Googie girl that Coach Shaggy had hooked up with. So far Phanny had to say she certainly didn't measure up to the other former member of Mystery Inc that Shaggy had told the girls about during his tenure as a gym coach at Grimwood Academy. Maybe it was time to practice her scaring techniques on the obviously bottle blond? After all, if Coach wasn't tied down here maybe he would be free to come and visit? Or even come back as their coach again?

**Time Skip-After the Hex Girls Concert (DhampyrX2)**

Shaggy and Scooby were enjoying a walk down a path through the woods to clear their heads and unwind after the Hex Girl concert that seemed to cap off the mystery of the Witch's Ghost.

"Like, I thought were done with this stuff, Scoob. I mean, having the gang back together and all is like great, but this is just..." Shaggy said to his Great Dane companion.

"Reah," Scooby agreed. It seemed wherever the pair went, something scary was bound to follow.

"And was it just me or was there, like, something familiar about Thorn?" Shaggy asked.

"Rike what?" Scooby asked.

"I don't know. Like, as strange as it sounded she kind of, like reminded me of Sibella," Shaggy replied.

"Oh, so you do remember me?" a voice asked from the darkened woods.

"What? Who's like there?" Shaggy asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Now really, Coach Rogers, is that any way to greet an old friend?" the voice asked as a gorgeous young woman that looked to be in her early twenties with a decidedly purple complexion seemed to materialize out of the shadows.

"Ribella?" Scooby asked, beating Shaggy to the revelation as the dog ran up to her and stood on his hind legs to give her a hug rather than moving to sniff or lick her like a normal dog would.

"It's fang-tastic to see you too, Scooby," the young vampiress said with a laugh as the hugged the dog before letting him settle back onto all fours.

"Like, Sibella? What are you, like, doing here?" Shaggy asked in shock.

"What? No hug for an old friend? And I thought it was bad enough when you were so close to us in Louisiana dealing with the rogue were-cats and didn't even stop by old Grimwood for a visit," Sibella prodded with a teasing grin that seemed to break Shaggy out of his stupor. The lanky man moved in to give the young woman a warm hug as he marveled at how much she had grown.

"Sorry about that. With Daphne, like, looking all over for real monsters I thought it would be a bad idea to, like, bring too much attention to the school. People can get a little crazy sometimes," Shaggy apologized.

"For someone with a talking dog for a familiar, you certainly do worry about what other people think of as normal, Shaggy," Sibella chided with a fanged grin.

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby asked as he looked for a dog in the area.

Shaggy chose to ignore the familiar comment and leave it for another time, "So like, how are the others? And you still haven't told me what brings you, like, out here in the middle of the night."

"The girls are great. We've all graduated now except for Tanis, who is in her last year, although Elsa has stayed on as a teaching assistant. Trouble at home with her parents. Frankenstein's Bride has always had a reputation for being temperamental. As for what brings me here, well, I actually wanted to see Sally's show. She's a distant cousin of mine on my mother's side. Imagine my surprise when I saw my favorite teacher on stage with her. I knew I just had to track you down and say hello," Sibella replied with a smile.

"So I guess her fangs are, like, real then," Shaggy said more to himself than to Sibella.

"Yes, although she's far more human than vampire. Still, she's family so I wanted to support her big concert debut," Sibella agreed. Besides, all the excitement with the hag's ghost was just wonderful. Phanty will be so jealous she wasn't here to pop that poor excuse for a spirit in the nose. She picked up some absolutely batty moves from the Calloway Cadets," Sibella responded happily.

"Like, I'll bet. So the boys at the Academy are still, like, on good terms with you?" Shaggy asked.

"They're better than they were before you joined us, at least. Although it got awkward when they started asking me for dates, like I would just forget that they were jerks to us for years because we were too "weird" for them," Sibella responded with a huff.

"Like, most boys that age think any girl is weird. I don't think it was like, just because you were monsters," Shaggy said by way of conciliation.

"Hmph. Well you and Scooby never treated us strange at all, monsters or not. I didn't want to deal with them changing their tunes just because I stated filling out. Like I couldn't smell the desire on those little perverts? They must think I'm positively batty," Sibella shot back with a wry grin.

"Well that's, like, one way of putting things," Shaggy agreed with a chuckle. "So how long are you, like, here?"

"Just a few more days," Sibella responded before her face grew thoughtful. "Maybe, if you like, we could meet up to catch up properly before I leave? You know, away from you reporter friend," Sibella suggested.

"Like, that sounds great," Shaggy replied with a warm smile.

"Reah. Great," Scooby echoed.

"Perfect. We can talk and maybe catch a bite. See you soon, Shaggy," Sibella replied before changing into a bat and flying off into the night.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Like I hope she was just talking about getting some food, Scoob."

"Me too, Raggy," Scooby responded with a worried look.

88888888

"That is sooowwwwwll not fair!" Winnie whined as her voice trailed off into an involuntary howl on the word "so." "Why did you get to run into Coach when all I have to keep me entertained is playing with the alligators and a few of the local boys that just think I'm really hairy? I knew I should have gone with you instead of coming here with Pop."

"No need to growl, Winnie, darling. I just wanted to catch you up on what was going on here is all. Besides, I think I might be able to get Shaggy and Scooby to come to Grimwood for Tanis' graduation. You'll get to see him then," Sibella shot back over the phone with a grin.

"Grrr, your family are all way too lucky when it comes to running into him. It's not fair," Winnie grumbled.

"I don't think my father's batty ideas count as luck, Winnie," Sibella countered flatly.

"True enough. At least he's had the sense to keep himself, lately," Winnie replied.

"After what Mother did to Munch and Crunch he got the message to leave well enough alone," Sibella replied with a wicked smile. Those creepy hunchbacks deserved everything they got and more for trying to sabotage Shaggy like that.

"Anyway, how did the concert go?" Winnie asked in hopes of changing the subject. Sibella was just creepy (in the bad way) when she purred like that, even over the phone.

"Oh it was wonderful! Sally thinks they might get a chance at a record contract, and she's talking about this battle of the bands coming up next year sometime in Australia. Oh, and I have t-shirts for you and the other girls, too," Sibella gushed.

"Neat. I hope I can make it the next time you go to a show," Winnie responded happily. The couple of times that Winnie had met Sally and her friends she had really liked them. They were certainly nicer than that weirdo old actress aunt of Sibella's. I mean wearing a veil for thirty years in public instead of changing your name and moving on? Some vampires were such drama queens.

"Listen, Winnie, I need to go. Sally's ready and we're heading out for a bite," Sibella said as she noticed her cousin appearing in the doorway to her room.

"Um, you do mean just going to dinner right Bats?" Winnie asked her friend.

"Winnie! You know that I only feed from sanctioned donation centers. I'm strictly vegan beyond that. Well, vampire vegan, anyway," Sibella replied huffily.

"I'm just yanking your chain, 'Bella. you know that. Now go have fun with your cousin. And don't do anything I wouldn't do with Coach," Winnie teased with a smile.

"You bat," Sibella responded with her typical pun. "No shedding on the couch or chewing up my pillow in my sleep," Sibella teased back.

"That was only that one time! And I do not shed, miss Purple Princess," Winnie shot back hotly at her closest friend.

"I know, Winnie. I know. But I really have to go. I'll call again later," Sibella promised.

"Later, Sibella," Winnie said.

"Bye Winnie," Sibella replied before the pair hung up.

88888888

"Wait, so Shaggy was your old gym coach at the preparatory Academy of yours, Bella?" Thorn asked as the two fanged girls shared a hot chocolate at her father's home, although Sibella's had been made with sour milk at her request.

"Sure was, Sally. The best we ever had, as far as Ms Grimwood was concerned. Most of us tended to agree, too," Sibella confirmed as she fondly remembered the man and dogs that had saved their lives from the fate of being Revolta's slaves.

"I thought I told you to call me Thorn, Batty," the lead singer of the Hex Girls said flatly.

"And I told you I don't like being called "Bella," Witchy," Sibella replied in a similar tone. The two girls glared at each other for all of a minute before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

"Fair enough, I just have a hard time picturing him as the guy you used to gush about in your letters. He's kind of skittish, isn't he?" Thorn asked.

"At first, although he adapted to the truth about the supernatural faster than anyone would expect. After the initial shock he treated all of us like any other girls. Besides, Ms Grimwood always suspected he had latent talent as a wizard or sorcerer. I mean he has a talking dog that he's had since he was in school himself that doesn't seem to age any faster than he does. Great Danes usually live less than eight years on average. She insisted that Scooby must be his familiar," Sibella mentioned.

"That's... a very good point. Why doesn't anyone ever care that Scooby can talk?" Thorn asked herself aloud.

"Probably an instinctive form of "notice me not" spell of one kind or another so nobody will try to take Scooby away. Anyway, why were you surprised that Shaggy was my Shaggy? I mean, he was the one willing to play keep away from an angry hag's spirit to protect a bunch of people making a mockery of the past just to attract tourists. I think that's incredibly brave," Sibella responded.

"Good point," Thorn conceded. Her band mates were certainly impressed with Mystery Incorporated as a whole. I guess it throws you off that he's so willing to show he's afraid of something," Thorn mused. Her look became equally shrewd and amused as she added, "And he's your Shaggy now, is he?"

Sibella looked away to hide the tiniest of blushes as she rushed out, "You know what I meant." Her face grew more serious as she added, "I suppose most of us had a little bit of a crush on him when we were little girls. I mean he risked himself to save us without a noticeable power to his name. He even seemed to help turn those revolting Calloway boys into actual human beings. That in itself had to be magic."

"Sounds like you might still be a bit enamored, cousin. Although, isn't he a bit old for you?" Thorn prodded.

Sibella smiled cattily at her cousin as she asked, "Compared to what, the few centuries between Daddy and the latest tart? At least I'm keeping to my own historical era. Or maybe Grimwood's knight in shining armor caught your attention instead? I mean it would be a good match. He might never so much as utter a spell but it's clear he has power and you are becoming an accomplished magic practitioner."

Thorn hoped her pale make-up covered her own blush at her cousin's teasing but chose to remain silent.

"I'll admit, you're about as good a 'mortal' match for him as I could think of. You certainly couldn't be worse than that blonde that was tagging along with him when Daddy tried to recruit him for his stupid drag races," Sibella said.

"I have such a hard time picturing that, especially with as normal as my father is. I mean I inherited all my supernatural blood from Mom's side of the family," Thorn replied as she idly licked one of her fangs.

"From what my mother says, a man going crazy without a good woman to keep them in line isn't anything specific to humans or monsters. Men are universally idiots," Sibella commented with a conspiratorial wink.

"Considering my last few boyfriends, I'd tend to agree," Thorn replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you know Shaggy at least wouldn't be bothered by your family tree," Sibella said with a shrug.

"I thought I was the one teasing you here. Besides, after the way this show went I was planning to concentrate on my music," Thorn replied.

"Too bad, you'd at least have a chance with him. For all that I would like it, I fear I have a few more years to go before I could get Shaggy to see me as a woman. I wouldn't be competing with some human race rat looking to get close to him, or one of his female companions in Mystery Inc. I'd be competing with his mental image of little thirteen year old Sibella in her purple dress making fang and bat puns all the time," Sibella groused.

"You still make those puns, Sibella," Thorn pointed out with a look.

"You see part of my problem, then," the vampiress replied.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Thorn asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Winnie and I both used to talk about it. Elsa and Phanty liked him too, of course, but with him being alive it would just be hard for them to do more than daydream about him. And little Tanis was far too young to see him like that. But it's not unheard of for vampires or werewolves to take human mates. We usually change them first, but not always. Poor Winnie was so torn when she found out what Daddy had done to Shaggy. On one hand, her hero and first crush was one of her own now. On the other, it was forced on him. That whole debacle was just awful. I still don't like talking to Daddy for very long after that," Sibella explained with a huff of indignation.

"So what do you plan to do now that you have lunch date with your personal hero?" Thorn asked, hoping to lighten her cousin's mood.

"Besides call Winnie and make her howl with jealousy? Just catch up and try to be friends with him. It's not like I have to worry about settling down tomorrow. If Ms Grimwood is right about Shaggy and his potential I have time to wait. Besides, I still have to grovel for a decade or two to try to get over the shame of my father's foolishness," Sibella groused.

"Good luck with that. At least he finally dumped that Vanna ditz that wanted you to call her Mom," Thorn offered to cheer her cousin up.

"Trust me, the newest one is just as bad. Bunny or Buffy or whatever her name is. I swear I think he picked her because of that TV show," Sibella sniped with a scowl. She didn't think she could dislike a blond as much as Googie until she had met her father's newest coffin-warmer.

"Look on the bright side, you get to spend some time with Shaggy all by yourself. That has to count for something," Thorn offered.

"I just hope it goes well," Sibella agreed with a smile.

**(Me)**

Thankfully, Sibella did mean food. Shaggy and Scooby managed to slip away from the gang the next day, meeting Sibella at a local dinner. Shaggy and Scoob ordered their usual smorgasbord and Sibella ordered tomato soup. It was almost disgustingly fresh, but she made due.

"So, you said Elsa and Tanis were still at Grimwood's, but, like, what about Winnie and Phanty?"

"Nothing much. Winnie has been vacationing with her father, he's retired to this fang-tasticly dark, dreary little swamp in Florida," the vampiress frowned, "That reminds me, I'm sorry that Daddy tried to make you replace the Wolf-man in his stupid."

Shaggy and Scooby shivered a bit at the memory of the race, "Like, it's okay, you didn't do anything."

Scooby nodded, looking up from his food, "Reah, it's frine."

"No, it's not fine, Daddy went too far. If you had been willing to become a werewolf, it would have been fine, and I'm sure Winnie would have been howling whether the moon was out or not, but as it stands, it was wrong," she sighed as she collected herself, "Ever since mother separated from him he's been all batty, and not in a good way, drag racing and courting floozies like that Vana girl, who's a few bats short of a belfry," she took a spoon full of soup, "I think it's some kind of mid-afterlife crisis."

"Like, it's okay Sibella, I'm back to normal and everything ended okay." He calmed the vampire. After a moment, he asked, "So, how's Phanty been?"

"Ugh, she's gone all batty for some ghost boy hero, posters all over her walls, pictures, even a homemade doll she sleeps with, he's all she talks about. She's even gone all the way up to Minnesota to find him, a place called Amity Pa-"

"Here you are, Shaggy."

Shaggy's head shot to the door, where the rest of the gang was coming in.

**(DhampyrX2)**

If Shaggy were not the typically easy-going soul that he was he would have started swearing up a storm at the sight of the others. Sure, they had just finished their second experience with the real supernatural, but he still didn't want them bothering the girls. Between Fred and Daphne's show and Velma's investigative nature it just couldn't end well. Not that he thought the gang would hurt the girls, of course. It's just that others that they might tell may not be as understanding.

Even with only being there for a single school year Shaggy felt he had to watch out for the Grimwood girls. He was just loyal like that.

Besides, Shaggy wasn't looking forward to Daph's reaction if she ever realized that he had broken the camera and ruined her monster footage intentionally on that spooky zombie island plantation. Eye witness accounts were all well and good, but without tangible proof most people wouldn't care.

Still he knew he couldn't try to ignore them, so he went into damage control. "Hey gang. What's up?" Shaggy asked with a timid wave.

"Not much. We just got finished talking to the mayor and Thorn's dad and were feeling hungry so we were wondering where you two were so we could have lunch," Fred explained.

"Looks like you beat us to it, though," Daphne said with a smile.

"Like, you know us. We're always up for a good meal, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah," Scooby replied with his trademark chuckle.

"So who's you friend, Shaggy?" Velma asked as she adjusted he glasses to give Sibella a once over.

Shaggy forced down his nervousness as he stood to make introductions. "Gang, this is Sibella. Sibella, this is, like, the rest of Mystery Incorporated. Fred, Daphne, and Velma," Shaggy said with a nod to each of his friends.

"Nice to meet you," Daphne said for the gang as a whole with a smile.

"It's fang-tastic to meet you too as well," Sibella said with a grin.

Fred and the others, minus Shaggy and Scooby, shared a confused look at the girl's choice of words but for the most part just shrugged it off.

"I have to say, that's some outfit you have on," Velma commented, referring more to Sibella's lavender complexion, two-tone purple hair, and fangs than to the tight black long sleeve Hex Girls t-shirt and hip-hugger jeans the vampiress was wearing.

"So you're a Hex Girls fan, huh? Were you here for the concert?" Fred asked with a friendly grin.

"Pretty much, Sally-er Thorn, rather, is a distant cousin of mine on our mothers' sides. I wanted to see her biggest concert yet while I had the chance now that I'm out of school. Imagine my surprise when I saw Shaggy on stage with her," Sibella commented.

"You knew Shaggy from before?" Velma asked, ever the curious person of the group.

"Mmm. He was the P.E. coach for a year at the preparatory Academy I attended as a girl. In fact, he led up to out first victory ever against the boys from the military Academy across the way," Sibella explained with a fond grin at Shaggy.

"Like, we were just doing our job," Shaggy said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Reah. Our job," Scooby agreed.

"Jinkies! Shaggy, you never told us you were a teacher," Velma exclaimed with a look of surprise.

"Like, it was just for that one year. Some of the parents were kind of intimidating. Besides Scoob and I were still dealing with Scrappy then. You know, back when he really was still a puppy," Shaggy explained with a wince.

The others shared his reaction. It was hard to equate the over-eager and occasionally annoying nephew of Scooby's with what Scrappy eventually became.

"That does remind me, though. Ms Grimwood has mentioned that you are more than welcome back anytime, at least to visit if not to teach. I know Tanis would be thrilled if you were there for her graduation. She still misses you and Scooby," Sibella offered with a smile.

"I'll definitely, like, keep that in mind for later. Although it's hard to think of little Tanis as all grown up," Shaggy said with a rueful shake of his head.

"Just let me know and I can get a message to Ms Grimwood. Anyway I should probably get going. I want to get a little time with Sally before I leave. If you want to meet up again later I'm staying with her at her Dad's place," Sibella said with a smile before standing up and giving Shaggy and Scooby each a hug. "It was nice to meet you all," she said to the others before heading out to make her exit. It was better to get out of there before she said something more incriminating than her usual "fang-tastic" choice of words.

"She seems nice," Daphne said one the girl was out of the diner.

"Like yeah. All the girls there were. It still seems strange to see her all grown up, though. Like, she was only thirteen when I was at Grimwood. Time sure does fly," Shaggy said with a shake of his head.

"So how come you never mentioned that you were a teacher before?" Velma asked as the gang got some seats and settled in around Shaggy and Scooby.

"It was just that one year and it didn't really seem like much of a fit after it was done, too stationary for me and Scoob, y'anno? It was the year before I, like, started racing professionally," Shaggy explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, I remember how excited people were about your racing career before you decided to give it up after that bad accident," Fred commented as he looked over a menu.

Shaggy and Scooby both shivered in recollection of that "accident." In truth, it was the aftermath of the whole Monster Drag Race debacle. Shaggy just couldn't get on the track without worrying about Sibella's father coming for him or the possibility of ending up a werewolf again. Not to mention all the strange things that happened to Googie until she got fed up and decided that hanging around him and Scoob was cursed or something. Shaggy hadn't had much more than a passing fling here and there since Googie left.

"I'll never understand how you ended up with one of the most frightening jobs in the world like that," Daphne said with a shudder of her own. She may have grown out of the "danger prone Daphne" phase of her life, but she still didn't like the thought of what could happen on a race track.

"Like, after the creepy stuff we've seen since we were kids, racing just didn't seem that scary to me. Besides, it was like learning to run from ghosts and monsters, but with a car. That's probably why I was a natural," Shaggy said with a nervous chuckle.

"So are you going to see this Sibella girl again while you're both in town?" Velma asked after a moment.

"Probably, I want to see if Scoob and I can work out a visit or something later," Shaggy said with a shrug.

"So where was this school, anyway?" Velma asked.

"Like in Louisiana, out near the swamps," Shaggy answered.

"Really? How come you didn't ask us to stop by while we were there last time?" Fred inquired.

"We were, like, there for yours and Daphne's show. I didn't want to waste your time doing something that was just for Scoob and me. Besides, we kind of got, like, busy after that with the whole zombie thing. After that I just wanted out of there," Shaggy explained.

"Shaggy, you should know better! We wouldn't have minded taking a day or two for you to visit some friends. How many times have we dragged you and Scooby along to visit one of our various friends or relatives? It wouldn't have been a bother at all," Daphne scolded with a look.

For his part, Fred looked more resigned as he interjected, "We were pretty preoccupied and caught up with looking for real monsters then, Daph. I can see where Shaggy might have have though that. Sorry if we were too caught up with the show then, guys."

"Like, no problem Fred. What's done is done," Shaggy said with an easy going smile.

Daphne looked a bit guilty as she thought of her own quest for ratings and notoriety as a television journalist before she offered her own apology that Shaggy and Scooby shrugged off as easily as Fred's. Neither man nor dog was prone to holding a grudge.

"Well, at least you can reconnect a bit with an old friend. That's always a good thing," Daphne offered after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, it will be, like, great," Shaggy agreed with a grin.

Velma, on the other hand, remained silent as she started to wonder more about this Grimwood school in general and the Sibella girl in particular. Who was she exactly? Was her arrival really a coincidence? What were her intentions toward Shaggy?

Wait. Where had that last one come from?

**(Me)**

A Young Woman walked down the street in the cold, crisp fall air of Minnesota, with blue hair and skin as pale as the dead. Closing her eyes behind the red sunglasses, she focused her senses, only to be interrupted by her cell phone.

Smiling as she saw the caller ID, she answered in her normal happy, happy tone, "Fantastic Female Phantom, Phantasma," she giggled in a high pitch, continuing, "How was the concert, Sibella?"

_"Fang-tastic, Phanty, I think the Hex Girls are going to be big, but you willl never guess who was on stage with them..."_

"Ooohh," Phanty giggled, starting to float off the ground, "Tell me, tell me, oh batty-Bella, I'm dying to know."

_"You're already dead, Phanty, dear, but I'll tell you, it was Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-doo!"_

Phantasma gasped, "No way! What were coach and Scooby doing at your cousin's concert?"

_"Oh, you know, Shaggy just can't stay out of trouble," Sibella answered, "He helped Sally deal with an evil spirit of some hag witch."_

"Ooh, sounds exciting, same ol' scardy-hero Shaggy, huh?"

_"Actually, I think he's gotten better, and he's back with those friends of his as well," The vampire waited a moment before continuing, "He doesn't seem to have aged a day, Phanty, and Scooby looks healthy as ever."_

Phantasma whistled, "Almost seven years, huh, I guess Ms. Grimwood was right, huh?" A nearby building exploded outwards, drawing her attention.

"HOLD STILL, WHELP!"

Phantasma saw a floating, metal man aiming weapons at-

Hearts in her eyes as she saw her white-haired hunk, Phanty shot to the phone, "Sibella, I'll call you back," Shoving the cell into her pocket, she took off after the fighting ghosts, "Phanty's coming for you, dreamboat." Her high pitched laugh echoed as she flew off.

8888888

"You ever think of a new hobby, Skulker?" The white-haired teen quipped, dodging a small missile, "'Cause it seems like this hunting thing hasn't been working out for you."

The metal menace growled, "You won't be laughing when your head is mounted above my mantel, ghost boy!"

"DANNY PHANTOM!" A third voice yelled as a new ghost, a girl with blue and white hair, in loose white pants, a white crop-top and pink-purple vest, dashing towards Danny, "Oh, this is sooo great, I've been looking forward to meeting you for so long, I've just been dying to see you in action! I'm Phantasma, but you can call me Phanty, and I am, like, your biggest fan." If she'd been alive, he'd have thought she'd suffocate from talking.

_Great, a fangirl Paulina ghost,_ Danny thought, at least until he saw Skulker backing away from the girl and looking very worried.

Skulker froze when Phanty rounded on him, "Hey, I know you, you're the one Daddy got mad at during the Christmas party last year."

Things seemed to freeze for a moment before the ghost hunter turned and hauled ass out of there.

8888888

Velma sat back, her curious nature flaring in her head. She'd spent the last few hours at her laptop, searching every database she could for 'Grimwood', coming up with only an almost century old picture of a stout woman in a Louisiana news paper. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shaggy, just the opposite, she'd trust her childhood friend with her life, but something seemed...off.

Maybe it was just someone she didn't know showing up after having to deal with the actual supernatural again, but something didn't seem quite right with the young Sibella, Shaggy seemed to know and Thorn probably did too, but if there was something that got under Velma Dinkley's skin, it was a mystery.

Speaking of skin, the skin color of Shaggy's student also set off alarms, searching all databases she could, there was no illness or condition that could cause such a phenomena.

As her cousin Abby would say, something was hinky about all this, and by jinkies, Velma Dinkley would find out what!

**(Kamen Rider Leonite)**

Fred frowned "Are you sure Velma? Don't you think that the school might just be lacking in information online?" he asked

"Even if that was true Fred, most schools at least have contact details online" Velma pointed out "and aside from that, what about her peculiar skin color?"

Daphne shrugged "well she does know Thorn, maybe it some kind of full body make up?" she asked "though I have to say, the purple does fit her rather well, it must be hard to keep that shade constant"

Velma shook her head "Even if that was the case, it seems too convenient, something is telling me there's more to this, that there's a mystery behind it."

"Why would Shaggy keep us in the dark though?" Fred pointed out "he trusts us, and we're good friends, heck even when we split up he still tried to keep in contact with us when he could"

"Except for that one year" Velma countered "I understand that he was working there as a teacher, but he never called or mailed me once until after he spent the time at that academy, and I bet it was the same for you two" she continued, receiving nods from both of them "Don't you find it just a bit suspicious that he didn't try to get in contact? Not even by mail?"

"I think you have a point Velma, but what are we supposed to do? We don't know where this Grimwood is, and I don't think it'll be easy to find out either" Fred said, mind switching to the creative mode that he usually reserves for making traps, he had gotten good at it over the years.

Daphne sighed "and we don't even know the name of that military academy, if we knew that it would be easy to figure this out"

It was like a light bulb went off in her head "Daphne you're a genius!" Velma exclaimed, rapidly typing on the computer.

**(Me)**

Daphne frowned as Velma did her computer thing. Not from Velma calling her a genius, Daphne didn't think herself an overly proud person, but she liked the few times people praised her for her mind instead of just her really good looks.

No, while she hadn't said anything out loud, meeting Sibella set something off in her mind. Not a warning like it had Velma, but like she was trying to remember something on the edge of her mind, something from after the gangs break.

She and Freddie had a fight and split for a while and while he had gone to work for his uncle Eddie for a while at the National Exaggerator, she had stayed with Shaggy. They had met a mister...Vincent Price? Yeah, that sounded right. The man had hired them to run about a dozen worldwide errands, but the odd thing was that Daphne's memory of the whole time was foggy.

Before, she had never really thought about it, but now? After Zombies, cat creatures and real, live (or, dead, rather) ghosts, she was wondering.

What had happened?

**(DhampyrX2)**

It never failed to amaze Sibella how much so-called "normal" humans were willing to ignore about reality in order go about their daily lives. Even in a conservative small town like Oakhaven, the locals were more interested in staring at her chest than noticing her fangs and lavender skin. Granted, she was walking around just fine in the day time where lesser vampires could never claim the same, but still.

The only saving grace to the whole thing was that Thorn was getting as many looks as she was. And she seemed no more pleased about it.

"I appreciate the offer, Greg, but I'm already going to lunch with my cousin, then going shopping. She's heading home tomorrow," Thorn said, shooting down another "fan" that couldn't care less about her or her music.

Sibella resisted the urge to say something impolite as the blond man finally took the hint and left. She thought the boys at Colloway were pathetic hypocrites, but this was just sad. It looks like a good man really was hard to find.

"Sorry about that. Just someone I went to school with," Sally apologized as the pair headed off to the diner for lunch.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sally dear, I've had similar issues. So has Winnie. Most men are just like that," Sibella replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, they think we just forget what they were like before we filled out," thorn agreed with a snort.

Soon the pair was at the most popular eatery in Oakhaven, mostly be way of being only one of three restaurants in the small town. How the Mayor and Mr. McKnight thought they could turn the town into a major tourist spot she would never understand. Three restaurants, one motel, one hotel, and three bed and breakfasts don't make for much in the way of meeting the needs of the tourists.

"So how did lunch with Shaggy go?" Thorn asked once the par was settled in to a booth.

"Fine, at least until his friends showed up and started asking questions. I get the feeling Shaggy has been running interference for us by not talking about what Grimwood was really like. Considering some of the things you hear about his reputation and that Daphne woman's... I guess he just doesn't think they can handle it yet," Sibella said with a shrug.

"Well Van Ghoul was always known for keeping things close to the vest. Maybe he convinced Shaggy to do the same thing," Thorn suggested.

"It's possible. Lord Van ghoul was always an advocate for keeping the natural and the supernatural separate. And most of us try to follow his example for safety's sake. Still, I made sure to get a move on before it became an issue. That Valma girl in particular seemed way too curious," Sibella replied.

"Yeah, from what I understand, that's how that jerk Ravencroft got her here to help him deal with Daddy's and the Mayor's little tourism scam. Velma was never one to shy away from a mystery, according to her reputation," Thorn explained. "So, do you think either of them might be competition?"

"Going by smell alone you can see that Daphne and Fred are together whether they know it or not. Velma was... harder to read," Sibella said with a look that was somewhere between a pout and a scowl. "Now, you were telling me about what the town was going to do with the enchanted giant turkey now that the harvest festival is over?"

The conversation continued through dessert and into a stroll through the shops that had sprung up in reaction to the festival as Sibella looked for souvenirs for friends and family. She was planning on getting a picture of herself with Shaggy, Scooby, and Thorn to show her mother (and make Winnie howl again when she saw how good Shaggy looked) but she wanted to get keepsakes for everyone, too. She was looking at a particularly cheery and unpleasant t-shirt for her father when the duo ran into another pair of girls shopping for mementos.

"...so Shaggy and Scooby put on the pink tutus Ms Grimwood gave them and did the ballet lesson for the day instead of her," Sibella recalled to thorn with a fond grin. "We were all amazed at how talented of dancers they were. Then again, we were rather impressed with everything they did at Grimwood."

"Jinkies!" a voice explained from behind the pair as they noticed Daphne and Velma had entered the shop as well.

Daphne had a wicked grin as she asked, "Shag and Scoob were teaching ballet? Please tell me there are pictures somewhere."

Sibella giggled in response but shook her head in the negative as she replied, "I wish I could, but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Or at least it was for Shaggy and Scooby. Ms Grimwood obviously had something in mind having extra tutus in their size on hand. Looking back, I think she wanted to see how game they really were about teaching. It didn't hurt that all five of us were fond of Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy. Or that we knew less about ballet than they did. By far. The fact he helped us deal with the boys and their cheating in the annual volleyball tournament didn't hurt, either."

"I still wish I could have seen it. I mean, we've seen Shaggy dance at a club, or a concert, or at a school dance or something, but never like that," Daphne replied with a smile.

"I'll say," Velma agreed as she adjusted her glasses. "You've mentioned the that volleyball tournament before. I take it that it was a big deal for your school?"

"The biggest, the annual tournament with Calloway was the only competition we really had in the area. Although why a military academy had to make themselves feel better playing against and all girls prep school I will never understand," Sibella replied.

"And they were cheating on top of it? That's awful," Daphne interjected with a derisive snort.

"Never underestimate what pre-teen and barely teen boys will do to make themselves feel big," Thorn offered with a shrug.

"I guess. At that age we were still trying to convince Freddy that everything going on in Coolsville wasn't Red Herring's doing. He never did forget the one time it was Red," Daphne said with a shrug.

"Red Herring?" Thorn asked.

"Our neighborhood bully, he and Fred used to butt heads a lot when we were younger," Velma explained.

"So Thorn, what are you going to do now that the concert is over?" Daphne asked after a pause.

"We have another gig coming up in Boston in a couple of weeks. So I suppose it's back to going on the road and trying to get a break in the industry," Thor replied with a shrug.

"Well I'm sure you'll get a break soon," Daphne said with a mischievous smile. She didn't bother to mention that she had sent a recording of the concert to a couple of old friends she had made during her time with her TV show.

"What about you, Sibella?" Velma asked.

"I'm heading to Florida for a few days to see my friend Winnie. Her dad retired down there a few years ago and she's visiting him. After that, it's back to my mother's place," Sibella responded with a friendly smile. "Sally, dear, what do you think of this shirt? I'm thinking this one and maybe a nice Hawaiian one from Florida for Daddy."

Thorn did her best not to snort at the thought of Dracula wearing the brightly colored garment Sibella was holding up as she responded, "Go for it."

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked as Sibella headed off to the register to pay.

"Sibella been less than pleased with her dad for a long time, and the shirt is like a dig at him. He never wears anything less than a suit from what I've seen," Thorn explained.

"Really? Why is she upset with him, if you don't mind me asking?" Velma inquired.

"It started when her parents separated. They're both too traditional to actually divorce, but they live in different countries at this point. Bella's mom is here while her Dad is in Europe. Things just got worse from there. I'll just say her dad developed a taste for floozies and airheads and leave it at that," Thorn explained.

Both girls from Mystery Inc gave Sibella sympathetic glance at that. They could understand why the purple skinned girl would be upset.

"Oh, by the way, the girls and I have been talking and we'd like to have a little party tomorrow night before we leave town if you and the boys are interested. We want to thank you for all you did to help us," Thorn offered.

"We'd love to, and I'm sure they guys will be thrilled, too," Daphne answered with a smile.

"Great. I'll let Dusk and Luna know," Thorn replied with an infectious grin.

The conversation went back to relatively inconsequential things as Sibella returned and the four girl moved on together to continue their souvenir shopping.

All the while, the most important fact that Velma filed away was the name "Calloway." Well, that and the mental image of Shaggy and Scooby wearing pink tutus as they taught a ballet class. Like Daphne, she really wished there were pictures of that.

**(Kamen Rider Leonite)**

It wasn't like Shaggy didn't trust the others in his secrets. Quite the opposite, they were his closest friends, so usually he'd have told them in a heartbeat, and he actually had considered telling Daphne at one point, as she'd probably believe him after the incident with the thirteen ghosts. But after the incident with Revolta, he'd been very hesitant in telling the others anything about Grimwood for fear that one of them might accidently let it slip out in public.

Thankfully, he knew that Scooby had a similar mind to it, and, as far as he knew, so did Scrappy. The poor physically challenged dog had been too much of a strain on Shaggy and Scooby after Googie left, although Scrappy had taken that rather hard as well. For his safety, he got sent back to live with his main family, although the two did make sure to occasionally write to Scrappy, as much as he was an annoyance, he had grown on them, he'd been part of the family and still saw them as family too, if the letters were any indication.

He'd just have to hope that the school was as well hidden as ever.

**(Meinos Kaen)**

"Cheers to us!"

"Hooray Hex Girls!"

"Like, congratulations, girls!" The clear noises of the glass jugs as they were brought together again and again in rapid succession filled the room, signaling the official beginning of the party, even if the music had been playing and the food and beverages had been rapidly, RAPIDLY disappearing for a while. In a few seconds they were all almost simultaneously brought back on the table as the alcoholic contents disappeared inside the merry group's mouth.

"We got a contract! We got a big contract!" Luna shouted out loud as she hugged the other two members of the band. "Thank you, guys! How can we ever repay you?"

"Hey, it wasn't much. I just made a phone call." Daphne dismissed the praise with a wave of her right hand. One never really left show-business, after all. "My friend doesn't do charity. You got that contract because he liked your music, that's all."

"Still... Even if we had to face a hag's ghost hellbent on world destruction... Am I glad we met you, Mystery Inc.." Thorn admitted, cheeks warming because of the alcohol. Sibella chuckled. Thorn looked like she was on the verge of tears. She really was happy. "I mean... Ahh, my eyes!"

"Yoinks! Like, don't cry, Thorn!"

"Reah! Don't... Aaaaroow!" The girl sniffled a bit and turned around... Only to suddenly burst out laughing at the sight of Shaggy 'accidentally' biting onto Scooby's tail which he had stuck between two slices of bread. As the dog howled in pain and the tall man apologized, he also sent a look in Sibella's direction. She got the hint.

"Shaggy is right, Thorn. It's a time of celebration. So, just drink and laugh till you're satisfied! You don't want to give the guys this kind of send-off, right?" The purple haired girl said as she patted her cousin on her back, reminding her that they were all leaving Oakhaven the next day, each for their own reasons.

"Right..." Thorn admitted and with a grin raised her half empty jug again and slammed a foot on the table as she stood. "We're gonna party till dawn! To the Hex Girls and Mystery Inc.!"

"To us!" In another joined cheer, the under re-construction but lively puritan village exploded in cheerfulness. Night was young, drinks were on Jack...

8888888

"Hmmm... Jiiiinkieees..." But not everyone could hold their alcohol. At the end of the party which came around 3am instead of dawn as previously declared, most of the people present were passed out cold, leaving Fred, Thorn and Dusk real tipsy, Velma on the edge of consciousness and Scooby, Shaggy and Sibella unaffected even if they knew better than to show it openly.

"I... I think we should... Call it a night... Mmmh..." Fred declared as he hoisted Daphne on his back, arms around his shoulders and Velma in his arms, awkwardly crossing the few meters to the mystery machine. "Shaggy, Scooby... You coming too?"

"Like, later, Fred. We'll stick around to take care of the cleaning up." The two gluttons grinned at each other as they observed all the leftover food. "But, are you sure you're in, like, any condition to drive?"

"No, I'm not... That's why I'm not driving." Shaggy blinked before he threw some covers over Velma and Daphne before getting one for himself, closing the doors and then hoisting himself up into the front seat. In a few seconds, soft snoring echoed from the van.

Shaggy blinked before he threw some covers over Velma and Daphne before getting one for himself, closing the doors and then hoisting himself up into the front seat. In a few seconds, soft snoring echoed from the van.

"He... Heheheh..." Shaggy laughed a bit nervously before turning to Sibella, who was picking up, one on each shoulder, Luna and Thorn. Vampire strength, good thing Luna was totally hammered. "So, I guess you're going to take Thorn and Luna home?"

"They're neighbors." Sibella said before smiling warmly at her old coach. "But as fang-tastic as I am, I still only got two arms. So, could you..."

"Hmm... I love you guys..." Dusk murmured from her position, face planted on the table.

"Dusk lives... Near Jack's diner..." Thorn managed to get out as she regained a bit of sobriety. "See you tomorrow... Shags... Scooby..."

"Hee... Good night Thorn, Sibella. Like, have a nice sleep." Shaggy said before taking a page out of Fred's book and hoisting the girl up on his back. The two cousins waved a little with their hands before the two makeshifts group walked away in different directions. "So... What does your house look like, Dusk?"

"It's got a green roof... And cream walls..." Dusk replied from her perched up positions. Sibella let out a chuckle before turning her head back front and walking in her own intended direction.

"Funny, don't you think? The Hex girls can't hold their alcohol." Thorn grunted at that comment from her cousin while Luna let out a loud snore.

"We drunk like... Aaah, I lost count. Damn vampire endurance... And whatever is Shaggy and Scooby have." She retorted.

"Well, you get points for keeping yourself coherent while drunk. Luna is out cold."

"Yeah. But the real spectacle is Dusk. When she's drunk she..." If Thorn had been walking she would have stopped abruptly mid stride. "Oh god, we just left her alone with Shaggy, right?"

"Ehm... Yes?"

888888888

"Hmmm.. Thanks. You're a great guy, Shags..."

"Ahahah, like, it's nothing." Shaggy to his back-seat passenger as he continued to stroll down Oakhaven's main street, alone. Scooby had gone rogue accomplice the sudden appearance of a cat. And even if the witch danger wasn't a problem anymore, the little city still looked mighty eerie at night.

"Nooo, you aaaare... Nothing like most of the guys we... Grew up with in this hole of a town... Hmmm..." She moaned, tightening her hold on his neck. He let out a 'ick' but bared with the increased pressure.

"Really? What were they like?" Shaggy asked as he continued his trek.

"Sleazbags... Hypocrites." Dusk lamented as her half open eyes fell into a frown. "They called us names and ignored us when we were younger... Because of our style. But when we started growing boobs... Well, you get the drift."

"Ah... Ahahah. I ,like, know what you mean." Freddy was the heart-breaker of the group but he had met a few girls who hit on him because of his reputation with Mystery Inc.. Girls that had he been doing any other job (well maybe not ANY other) would have never given him a second glance. He tapped them anyway. Always on the run, you took any chance to eat good food and to meet girls that presented itself.

"Hooked up with a few of them anyway... Not that much of a choice in such a small city... Hmm..." Shaggy sighed in relief as the tightness around his neck lessened. "But you're... Different..."

"That's sure. I... Huh." Shaggy noticed something. The tightness of Dusk's arms around his neck had suddenly increased, but this time it was controlled, slow... Almost intimate. The almost died when she suddenly rested her chin in the right crook of his neck, cheek to neck, hair tickling the back of his ear. "Uhm, Dusk..."

"Hmm... Want to hook up, Shags?" She murmured huskily before trailing the side of his neck with her tongue up to his earlobe, flicking it playfully.

"YIKES!" Shaggy jumped at the sudden gesture and subsequently tripped and fell, off the sidewalk and down a slight slope that led to a nearby patch of trees, losing hold on Dusk and ending his path on the ground, head against a tree. "Oooow!" His right hand shot up to nurse the injury. "Like, what a fall! Dusk, are you-huh."

"So this is your kink, Shags?" A sultry chuckle and a weight on his abdomen let him know that somehow Dusk was still riding him, only in a different position, a compromising one. Also, the fall had changed her appearance quite a bit. Raised skirt, one ponytail gone, leaves and dirt. And he absolutely loved striped panties. "Can't say I've never done it... I think there are a few trees around here with lots to say."

"D-Dusk, why don't you, like, get off me?" Shaggy tried. He had tried to hit on her when he first saw the trio but right now she was completely hammered. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers didn't take advantage of drunk girls. No sire.

"What about I get you off?" Then again, she had some convincing arguments. She leaned down on him, sultry smile and all, and crawled down her lower body from his abdomen. "Shags... You're the cutest when you're scared..."

"It shows, then!" Scared of what the others would do later if he didn't do something right now. Dusk just kept on smiling. He readied himself to push her off. Dusk blinked. He blinked too. Dusk went green in the face. His eyes widened.

"Bleeargh!" With a retching noise, Dusk got off Shaggy and introduced the forest to what was left of her dinner plus the alcohol. Shaggy sighed deeply in relief before standing up and helping Dusk by holding her hair. He just guessed why she kept it like that even if she looked better when she let it down.

"... Thank god. She reached the next phase sooner than what I thought." Thorn and Sibella sighed in relief as well, from high above the canopy of trees. As foretold, when drunk, Dusk first became very 'open' with her feelings and then puked her soul out. "... So she likes Shaggy too, I guess."

"Hm. I still prefer you. I mean, she's a normal human. I don't think she could really stand all the strangeness following Shaggy around..." Like another blonde tart, Sibella didn't add.

"... Look, let's just go home." Thorn said with an exasperated sigh. She wasn't a puker but she still didn't feel really well. Standing on top of a tree didn't help.


	2. Phanty Finds Her Phantom

**This story is, by and large, written ****Myself, DhampyrX2, Meinos Kaen and Kamen Rider Leonite. We do not own the rights to any part of the Scooby Doo franchise, although apparently Leonite has a box of Scooby Snax.**

**This part is pretty much by me as a little interlude until we hammer out the next chapter.**

_**Amity Park, MN**_

"So he just ran off?"

Three teens sat in a corner booth of the local diner. Not exactly a secret meeting place, or even that great of a diner (It actually has Nasty in the name, for Pete's sake), but nobody paid attention to these three much anyway.

"It wasn't that he ran off, but he looked scared," Danny said, "really scared, like Box Ghost facing the Ghost King alone scared."

"Weird," Tucker, the techie of the group, sighed.

"Tucker's right," the ever gothic Sam agreed, "Skulker might not be the strongest ghost, but it would take someone really strong to scare him off without a fight. Who was the ghost-girl?"

"I don't know, she just showed up in the middle of the fight, said she was my biggest fan and Skulker bolted when she looked at him. She said her dad got mad at Skulker at the Christmas party. I got away when she got a phone call. She said her name was Fantasia."

"That's Phantasma, dreamboat." a cool voice whispered in his ear. Danny's head shot to the side to see...nothing.

"What is it, dude?"

"She's here," Danny gasped, how had she not set off his ghost-sense? "...Phanty?"

A high pitched giggle came from the air in the seat next to him, "Riiiiiiiight." the ghost teen fading into view , oddly nobody in the joint noticing, "So this is how Danny Phantom spends his off time? I would have never guessed, I mean I've heard rumors you were half ghost, but that didn't seem possible. Of course, silly me, in a wonderfully weird world like ours I should never, ever, ever, ever say something is impossible because that's kinda like begging, no, daring to be proven wrong, Right? Like I once told little Tanis she'd never prank me, and what do you know, I wake up the next day bandage tied to Elsa's shock table, and I still don't know how the little terror did it."

The three living (or mostly so) teens watched her little speel go on in wonder. If she was alive, she'd be dead from lack of oxygen.

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted, already on edge around any Danny fan, "Who are you again?"

"Oh, silly me, I'm Phantasma, but you can call me Phanty, and you must be friends of Danny's."

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could already tell this would be a headache.

Danny sighed as he and his friends, plus one, left the Nasty Burger, he wanted to talk with Phantasma without risking people overhearing them, and she seemed the type to be loud.

Fat lot of good it does when the first people they run into outside is the A-list group.

"Hey, Fen-turd, you guys add another loser to your group," Dash called, eying Phanty. He approached with a cocky grin, "Hey, why are you hanging with the losers when you could hang with the all-star quarterback?"

Phantasma looked right into his eyes, not blinking or saying a word, and just as it was getting weird for Dash, it got even worse than weird. Phanty's eyes began to roll upward, her iris disappearing, rolling and rolling until they came back up from the bottom, having done 360 degrees in each socket, and locking back with his.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!" Dash jumped back, knocking over a trash can and ending up covered in day old Nasty food.

Phanty laughed high and loud, echoed by almost everyone in the parking lot. Finally, she calmed down a little, looking at the trash covered jock, her face eerily serious with an equally eerie smile, her tone seemed to chill the air, "You couldn't handle me, little boy."

Dash shivered as Danny grabbed Phantasma by the wrist and pulling her away with Sam and Tucker, he had to find out who this girl was he was dealing with.

Back at the Nasty Burger, Kwan helped his friend up, only to recoil at a smell, "Dude, did you crap your pants?"

**888888888888**

Danny and company finally made it to Fenton Works (Thankfully, his parents weren't home yet).

"Okay," he said, looking at the ghost girl, "Who are you?

Phanty looked confused, "I told you, dreamboat, I'm Phantasma."

"No," Danny took a few breaths, "I'm sorry, but we have some questions we need you to answer."

Phanty grinned, throwing herself back and hovering above the couch, "Sure, Dreamboat, fire away."

"How come my ghost sense didn't detect you?"

Phanty blinked confusedly for a moment before realization dawned on her face, "Oh," she reached into her shirt and brought out a small pendant with a blue jewel, "I always forget I'm wearing this. Daddy got it for me before I went to Mardi-Gras last year. With all the Voodoo practitioners, shaman and other mages and witches in the area, he didn't want me getting caught and used for something bad. It keeps people from detecting me as a ghost."

"Your daddy?" Sam repeated, "Danny said you mentioned him before."

"Oh, yeah, that metal guy, he got a bit drunk at the last Christmas party and got a little fresh with me, which creeped me out and really made Daddy mad."

"Is that why Skulker ran off earlier?"

"Oh, yeah, I mean I like to think I'm strong, but Daddy sends most ghosts flying without a fight."

"Why?" Danny asked, "Is your dad that strong?

"Well, yeah, but there are other reason," Phanty trailed off, "See, daddy is..._**The Phantom**_."

Danny was silent for a moment, "The phantom?"

"No, you have to say it with that dark emphasis, _**The Phantom**_."

They were silent for a moment, before Tucker finally asked, "Okay, who's _**The Phantom**_?"

Phanty looked at Danny for a moment before gasping, "Oh, right, you're half human, you don't know Ghost Zone politics."

Danny's eyebrows flew up, "There's politics in the ghost zone? I thought it was just, sorta, everyone does their own thing."

"Oh, well, yeah, it hasn't been all that organized since Daddy and some others lock that Ghost King guy up, but that was way before I was born," she ignored the surprised looks of the others, "but there are rules ghosts have to follow, set by daddy, so they don't get in trouble with other races. See, daddy is the ghost representative of the Council."

"The Council?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the Council of the Mystic and Supernatural, its real name is, like, 23 syllables long and in elfish, but everyone just calls it the Council. It has representatives for most supernatural races, Daddy for ghosts, Count Dracula for vampires, the mummy Imhotep representing the undead of Africa and Europe, and so on, every type has someone on the council, well, except, I think since Winnie's dad retired the werewolves are still trying to choose a new representative, and the Goblin King is also filling in until his daughter can take her mother's spot for the Faries."

"Goblins?" Tucker fainted.

"Vampires?" Sam's eyes shined

"Werewolves?" Danny wondered if that explained Wulf's origin.

Even having known Ghosts, he knew their world was about to be blown away…

**888888888888**

Sam "Don't Call Me Samantha" Manson lay in her bed scowling after what had been a rather bad day. First she had to rush back home before school because she'd forgot her math textbook in her room, and found her mom trying to set up pink drapes in Sam's room, _PINK_. The yelling that followed got Grandma Manson involved (Thankfully on Sam's side), and Sam ended up getting to school five minutes after the bell, not long enough to miss anything, but apparently long enough to get a lecture from Lancer to give her a lecture on the "Virtues of Punctuality", which she had to hear again much later when Danny was almost 20 minutes late to the last period class.

Then she finds out about a ghost Fangirl, great, the very idea send chills down the goth's spine, at least Paulina only went after Danny Phantom, but a ghost fan would probably know to go after Danny _Fenton_.

Now, in retrospect, Phantasma wasn't _that_ bad. She was nice enough (And one of the few ghosts who didn't attack on sight), the trick she used on Dash was pretty funny, and she was oddly chipper, but her cackling could get a little grating, and Sam still didn't like a ghost girl being after Danny (For reasons she wouldn't admit, even to herself), but the worst thing was the information she had.

Actually, some of it had been helpful, some insight on the Ghost Zone government (In the absolute loosest meaning of the word) had been a little enlightening, and knowledge of the few absolutely enforced rules may be helpful in the future (Unfortunately, none of those prevented the Ghosts actions in the living world), it was something else that was a bit more crushing to Sam...

Her entire life, Sam had loved the mythos of the Vampire, and Dracula had always been a classic favorite, and the knowledge that he was real was like a dream come true, but then she found out Dracula had become a bimbo-chasing, car-racing stereotype of a middle aged man had been a dream-crushing blow to the image of the proud children of the night.

"Good scowl, but don't you humans get wrinkles from that?"

"GAH!" Sam fell out of bed, startled by the voice from nowhere. Jumping to her feet, she found Phanty hovering above her bed, sitting cross legged on air and holding a sign.

5.5

"Good sound and execution, but you need to work on your landing and expression, and it should be more of a scream than a yelp. I just wasn't feeling the fear."

Sam's eye twitched, "What are you doing here Phanty?"

"Aside from scaring you out of your bed?" The ghost girl cackled a little, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Suddenly, Phanty's expression was serious (or as serious as she can look still having a grin that looked ready to turn back on itself like something out of Dr. Seuss), "About Danny, of course. I, as Sibella would say, seek to court him, and right now the only real problem I see is you."

Sam tensed, that sort of statement usually was followed by a threat, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come now, I've been around the two of you for less than a day and I can tell the two of you share something special, I don't really know how deep your feelings are, but I can tell-"

"We're just friends," Sam Inturrupted.

Phanty cackled, "Whatever you tell yourself, doll, but I see three ways this will end," The ghost girl drifted closer, making the living goth step back, "1. I seduce Danny and we get to gether, and maybe you find someone else," Phanty took a hammy overdramatic pose, "2. You and Danny get over yourselves and get together, leaving poor little me alone in the cold, orrrr-"

Somehow, impossibly, Phantasma's grin seemed to widen, chilling Sam's spine, "Or?" She gulped, really wishing she had a Fenton Thermos right now, or at least a Spector Deflector.

Phanty didn't say a thing as she closed in on Sam, and Sam backed up until she was against a wall, Phantasma's face an inch from her own.

Phantasma Giggled, "Or #3, we share him!"

...

...

...

Sam stared, wide eyed, "What?"

"Cobwebs in your ears?" Phantasma giggled, "I said we share him."

Sam blinked a couple times, and then shook her head, right before calmly...

"WHAT!"

...Okay, maybe not calmly.

"Oh, come on, you can be a little open minded, can't you?" Phanty asked, tilting her head, "I mean, I'm a ghost, you're a living human, and Danny's half of each, so it kinda makes sense for him to have one of each, Right?"

"Wrong! He's not some book or toy, he's a living person" She saw Phanta raise an eyebrow, "Okay, sorta a living person, but he's still a person, and so am I, and-"

"And what?" Phanty asked, "What's the big deal, in some ways it would kinda help. I mean, seriously, Phantom, Fenton, I'm kinda surprised nobody figured it out yet. This way, you can have a relationship with Danny, so can I, people see me with Phantom and you with Fenton, making it a little less likely for people to connect them, and me and you can get to know each other and determine our relationship later."

"O-Our relationship?" Sam asked, red faced.

"Well, yeah, why should Danny have all the fun of dating two people? Haven't you ever felt some curiosity?"

"NO!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ah, well, I guess it's kinda a difference of upbringing, I spent most of my early-death in an all girls school, so I had some thoughts..." She shook her head, "Anyway, we don't have to, I guess, and that's still only option 3. If we have to take one of the first two, then," Phanty stood-er-floated in a 'Gallant' pose, "Then we shall be respected rivals as we chase that most coveted treasure of love." Then she bent nose-to-nose to give the surprised goth an Eskimo kiss, "But think about that third one," She then erupted into a high pitched cackle, flying through Sam and the wall, leaving Sam alone.

Sam turned to the wall Phanty had just left through, staring for a moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SAMANTHA MANSON, YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" she heard her mother call from downstairs.


End file.
